A New Degrassi
by EOfan467
Summary: Takes after the recent episode of Degrassi, But Riley does come out. Thats All I Really Have To Say. Characters and Pairings and Prologue
1. Characters and Pairings

Okay, before I start, I feel like I should really give you the characters and Pairings. THEN I will start. There are some OC's, some of the current characters and some Original. Now, before you all Hate me, Some of the pairings are JUST for Drama. It may not even lead to a relationship. Some of them are ONLY crushes. Like Jenna.

Characters OC's

Katie

Stevie

Chloe

Lilly

Alec

Blake

Mitch

Jason

Real

Eli

Clare

Adam

Alli

K.C.

Jenna

Drew

Holly J

Sav

Declan

Fiona

Anya

Dave

Riley

Zane

Mia

Darcy

Peter

Marco

Paige

Alex

Ellie

Craig

Sean

Spinner

Emma

Jay

Manny

Pairings Clare/Eli, (Prepares for the murder) Jenna/Eli(Before the shooting at me comes, this is Just Jenna's crush on Eli) Alli/Drew, Holly J/Sav, Holly J/Declan, Ellie/Craig, Emma/Spinner, Emma/Sean, HINTS of Emma/Manny (a small one at that) Peter/Mia, Peter/Darcy, Manny/Jay, Alex/Paige, a little K.C./Jenna, Riley/Zane, Manny/OC, Adam/OC, Fiona/OC K.C./OC, Anya/OC, Dave/OC Jenna/OC Marco/OC

Well, there you go. Some characters might be there, But I listed the Main Characters of the Story. I was originally gonna do something else, but I changed my mind and decided to do this. _A New Degrassi_ and _Quest_ are my fan fic baby like stories


	2. Prologue

Here's the Prologue.

_How did this happen?_

The flames were everywhere, surrounding them. One girl, her head rested-no, more like_ bashed_-into the steering well in front of her, her blond hair covering her face. Another girl, next to the first, her airbag, and for that sake, neither did the first girl's, did not come out. Instead, her head flew to the side, her brown hair dangerously close to the flames. The third girl, while lying unconscious in the back, was clutching something. You could barley see it through the part of her straight brown hair, but it was a _child_. Somehow, The child was _okay_. Was it the fact that her mother protected her from the blow? Yes, that would make some amount of sense. It would certainly explain the _blood_ on the child, since she did not have a _scratch_ on her- _look closer_, and you can see _blood dripping from the mother's forehead onto the child_. As they youngest girl cried, people gathered around the car, some running to save them, others calling nine one one, and a few standing around, trying to understand this. All of them, in tears. You would almost forget the _shoot out_ in the deli just a few days earlier, or, if you were a select few, that _a girl was in labor_. But you _wouldn't_. You _couldn't_. You _didn't_. But you _wanted to._ God did you _want to._

_How did this happen?_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one.I'm gonna start this off with Jenna, Katie and Manny

Katie Middleton stood in front of the house. The house she had to stay in until she could move out. The house that had the cousins she never heard about. Kyle and Jenna Middleton. She supposed they were waiting for her, or at least have seen the news report. Sighing, Katie slouched a little_ 'Don't slouch, good posture Kathrine' _she remembered her mom say in a fake stuck up tone when she was about eight. She smiled a little, then let it fade away and looked at the house again _'Shouldn't they come out and greet me? Maybe I have the wrong house. That would make sense, they all kinda look the same'_ Katie thought, looking around and biting her nails. _'Horrible habit, Kate'_ She heard her father say in her mind as she stopped biting. She allowed herself one more smile before taking a breath. She decided she would knock. She walked up the steps to the door, and knocked. A girl opened the door, and She couldn't be any older then Katie. 'Is that my cousin?' She thought.

"Uh... Hi! I'm Ka-Katie. Are you um.. Jenna?" Katie said, a little nervous

Jenna looked at Katie._ 'Who is she?'_ Jenna thought as she leaned towards the frame "Yes, I'm Jenna. Who are you?

"Middleton?" Katie said _'Stupid! She probably is Jenna Middleton'_

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Katie Middleton. I'm your cousin" By Jenna's surprised face, Katie guessed Jenna didn't know she had a cousin either

"Kyle, Come here a sec?"

**DTNG**

Manny Santos sat across the table from her agent, Mary. She was telling Manny about how she had got the part in a movie. For some reason they contacted Manny's annoying agent and not Manny herself. But her mind wasn't on that. She was more focused on going home. She'd been itching to go since Emma called her, and she sounded desperate. Manny was always there for her friend, and vice verse. waiting impatiently, Manny finally spoke

"I get it Maria I was the one who auditioned, remember?" Manny said

"Yes..."

"Listen, great talking to you, but I need to go home. See you Saturday" Manny said as she got up and began to walk away

"You need to be here Friday" Maria called

"Okay" Manny said and hurried to the airport to catch her flight.

As she went through the gates, Manny wondered what could be so urgent that Emma needed her._ 'Maybe she's pregnant.' _Manny thought 'It would kinda make sense' Manny sat down and leaned back, and, as she buckled the seat because the plane was starting, decided to catch up on some much needed sleep_ 'I'll know when I get there'_ She thought


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (This will have Holly J, Fiona, Declan, Sav and Anya)

Holly J Sinclare walked through the halls of Degrassi. She saw her best friend (and really, only friend) Fiona Coyn. Holly J smiled at the girl, and Fiona joined by her side. They were there pretty early actually, and they were basically the only ones in the school, except for a few people who had a club activity first thing when school started. Holly J had to meet Sav soon, and Fiona felt like being with her friend. As they turned the corner, Fiona changed their subject from what happened in the movie they watched together last night.

"Oh did I tell you?" She said excitedly

"No, tell me what?" Holly J said

"Declan is coming back!" Fiona said, and kept walking. She turned when she noticed Holly J wasn't with her.

Holly J was about five steps behind her, frozen to the spot "Declan's coming her?" She asked

"He's re-enrolling"

"Crap" Holly J said and took out her phone and texted Sav

Declan's coming back

Holly J waited for the response when she heard him

"Hey"

Holly J turned and faced Declan

"Hey..."

Fiona looked at the two, and saw the tension "Declan, me and Hlly J have to go somewhere, I'll see you later" Fiona said, taking Holly J with her, leaving Declan alone in the hallway

**DTNG**

Anya was fixing her hair into her ponytail. She glanced at Sav, who was smiling at her. They stepped out of the closet, and Sav checked his phone and frowned.

"Wow" He said

"What?"

"Declan's back..."

"Really?" Anya said, looking concerned at Sav, her... Well, she could no longer really say Ex, since they had been hooking up for the past three weeks. What he was to her now, she wasn't sure. Booty call?

"Yeah" Sav said

Sighing, Anya looked at him apolegetically. Holly J was now his girl friend, and Declan was his Ex. Love square between her, Holly J, Sav and Declan? In a way, yes.

"I gotta go" Sav said and kissed Anya quickly

She looked at him and smiled "Like I said before, were bad for each other"

"And yet, that's right"


	5. Chapter 4

Hey. I'll probably explain Sav and Anya in a different Anya chapter. And their not listed in the pairings since their not really a technical paring in this. Adam, Clare, Eli and Chloe are in this. Oh, and this is supposed to be the "New" Degrassi

Adam Torres woke up that morning, a little nervous. He got the boys uniform for the new school semester, but since he was a girl, and the school basically knew, who knew what would happen. After he showered, he got dressed. He called down the hall.

"Andrew?" After what felt like forever of no response, Adam figured Drew was asleep and didn't want to be bothered.

He grabbed a bagel and went out, not wanting to be late. No, he didn't like Degrassi. At all. But his two friends, Eli and Clare, the only two who were not family that excepted him, were probably there already. As cars zipped past him and, if he looked close enough, he could see the uniforms, Adam knew he desperately needed his own car. He might be small, but he was old enough. He was grade 11, come on! But it was yet another one of his mothers silly fears of him once again being outed. How the hell would a car let people know about him, he wasn't quite sure. But he didn't want his mom to give him a lecture on how. especially since it could set Drew off. He and their mother hadn't been on good terms since the boiler room incident...

"Adam!" A shout shook Adam from his thoughts.

Adam looked up and relized he was at Degrassi already. Looking further, he saw Clare, Eli, and... He didn't know that other person with them. He could make out curly red hair, and one of the darkest shades of green Adam had seem. He could defiantly tell it was a girl. He walked over to them, and the girl stepped aside as Adam joined the group. He could see Clare felt a little awkard around Eli since Vegas Night. But from Eli's face, he seemed over it... Adam shook his head. He'd given up a LONG time ago to understand them. Adam glanced at the girl, who's eyes seemed to be looking down, a small smile on her face. Her eyes shot up and met Adams, a blush came on her face, and she quickly looked away.

"Hey" Clare said, turning Adams attention to her and Eli

"Hey guys" Adam said, then leaned in and whispered so only Eli and Clare could hear him "Who it that?" He said, glancing in her direction.

"Oh, that's Chloe" Eli said as if Adam would instantly know who Chloe was.

Clare, knowing that he wouldn't, clarified "She moved across the street from Eli"

"Oh"

"Guys, should we get going" Chloe said, smiling.

"Yeah" Adam said, and walked off with them


End file.
